Jurrasic Smarts
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are invited to a ride through Dr. SnS JurrasicPark. Things seem fine for a while, but what happens when Ralph mixes dinosaur DNA and brings all the robotic dinosaurs to life...
1. A Letter to the Warners

One day, at 7:00 in the morning, Yakko was the first Warner to get up. All of a sudden the mailman pulledup. "What is it this time?" Yakko asked. "A welcoming to get out?" he added. "Very funny Warner," the mailman started. "But this time it's an invation." he continued. The mailman left and Yakko opened the card. Wakko and Dot were watching their brother through a window opening the card. "I wonder what we're invited to." Dot said. "Probably, I birthday." Wakko answered. Than Yakko came in. "Hey sibs, this is what the card says." Than he read the card aloud.

**_Dear Warners,_**

**_We have invited you to come on an island of a tour back in time to dinosaur ages. _**

**_Some of the cast is already here put you guys will make the decission of putting it in public._**

**_We know you three love adventures._**

**_So, do you want to try it out?_**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_ Zea Dr. Von ScratchNSniff_**

" I wonder what the heck Old Scratchy will dowith a dinosaur park?" Yakko asked. "Who cares? It sounds interesting!" Wakko replied. "So can we go big bro or not?" Dot asked as she gave puppy dog eyes. "I don't know..." Yakko started. He looked out side and saw most people were gone. "Well, I don't like not getting attention in this place so I guess we're going!" Yakko said with an eyebrow up. Wakko and Dot clapped. Dot had realized something, "But how are we gonna get there. "Easy, by helicopter." Yakko and Wakko replied together.


	2. The Journey

So that night, being the oldest, Yakko paid the dept and fine of renting a helicopter. It was a 7 hour ride because the island was at the coast of Puerto Rico. And believe me, there was alot of complaining like, "Shut up! I'm trying to get some sleep!" or "Are we there yet?" and even "Hey you had it to long let me have a shot at the game boy!" When will it end? Dot thought. She checked the clock. "Great, another 3 hours." she moaned.

As they neared closer to the island Wakko could see a sign that read, "Jurrasic Park, must have smarts and fit to come here." "I wonder what that could mean?" Wakko asked. "Who knows. But what I do know is Ralphy probably ain't gonna survive there." Yakko joked. "Yeah, and besides, we've got smarts, the moves, the talents, and the fitness so what are you worried about?" Dot asked. "I don't know but this doesn't seem right." Wakko said unsured.

Soon enough, the helicopter came to a stop and the Warners were greeted by ScratchnSniff and Hello Nurse. As usual, Wakko and Yakko jumped in her arms. Dot sighed. The Warners were dressed up like they were hunting for dinosaurs. "So how many of us are here?" Yakko asked. "Well, there's Me, Hello Nurse, Ralph, we are working here, and Rita, Runt, and Buttons." SNS replied. "Great, so were do we start?" Dot asked getting inentersted at the moment.


	3. The Ride Starts

Dr. SnS lead Yakko,Wakko, and Dot to a jeep in front of the sign "Jurrasic Park". "So we ride in a jeep?" Wakko asked. Dot's little heart was pounding over the fear of the dinosaurs. "Yes," SnS replied. "Rita will be talking to you through an inercolm and lead you through the tour. And mark my word, the dinosaurs are very friendly." He continued. This made Dot feel alot better.

The Warners sat in the jeep and looked up at the gate that opened. The jeep started moving and Dr. SnS waved goodbye. "It's just a ride, it's just a ride, it's just a ride." Dot reminded herself. Yakko looked amazed at everything...put only the plants. "Hey where are all the dinosaurs?" He asked. "Taking a Jurrasic nap I guess." Wakko chuckled. "Uh. Yakko? These dinosaurs aren't real are they?" Dot wondered. "Of course they're real." he replied holding a branch in front ofa herbivore which was the only dinosaur at the moment. "Ah!" Dot screamed. "Girls and dinosaurs just don't mix." Wakko said.

"When is this ride gonna be over?" Dot asked. Her brothers cracked up. "We're here for a day." they replied. "A DAY!" She was shocked and than fainted.


	4. The Ride Continues and Ralph's Plan

The Ride continued for what seemed to be an hour and it was 11:00 a.m. Yakko still being curious, and Wakko trying to figure out what the sign went. Dot was awake again but went into a state of shock. "I Don't see what your problem is sis! But if I remember correctly you wanted to come!" Yakko told her. "I know, it's just, it seems so odd." Dot replied. Yakko shrugged and sighed and waited to ADVENTUALLY to see a stupid dinosaur! This is a rip-off, Wakko thought.

* * *

In the control room controling Jurrasic Park, Dr. SnS was figuring out how to get the dinosaurs in their habitat. "It's not working!" He yelled. "Why won't the robots emerge!" he continued. "Doctor, just look on the computer controls and find out." The beautiful Hello Nurse suggested. Ralph was sitting in the chair watching all this happen.

"I'm gonna get a soda." Ralph lied getting up from his desk. He went into the kitchen but then left to do what he really wanted to do. He entered the lab that contaned dinosaur DNA and fuel for robots. "This will work." He chuckled to himself. Ralph ran out of the room and entered a jeep...right behind the Warners.

* * *

"I'm not going to stand for this!" Wakko yelled at his brother. "Oh sit down in your seat!" Dot shouted back getting annoyed by her brothers like this. Meanwhile, Ralph paused his jeep and got out of it. He poured the DNA and fuel in Yakko, Wakko, and Dot's tank. Their jeep bounced a little. "Whoahw what was that?" Yakko asked. He looked at the stegasouras habitat and heard groaning. Yakko exited the jeep. Ralph again laughed to his genius. "Where are you going?" Dot asked shaking a bit. "I'll be right back." Yakko replied calmly. Wakko than exited the jeep to his leader and shortly after him was Dot. 


	5. Discoveries

The trio, lead by Yakko, ran through tall grass and damp trees to get to the groaning noise. "I know it's around here somewhere." Yakko tried to make certain. Dot poked his shoulder and she pointed in front of them. "Wow!" Dot said in amazement. Yakko got a walkie talkie from no where and said, "Hey, Scratchy, get over here. There's a sick dino." "I'll be over there is quick as a cucumber!" He replied.

Soon enough another jeep pulled up and Dr. SnS, Hello Nurse, and Rita jumped out. "What's wrong?" Rita asked. "The dinosaur is sick and is breathing heavily." Wakko answered. Hello Nurse whispered something in ScratchnSniff's ear. "But these dinosaurs are robots. It's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Than how is a robot supose to be breathing?" Dot said nervously stepping away from the dinosaur. "It would only be alive if someone... wait where's Ralph?" The Nurse started. "He went to get something." SNS replied. Yakko rubbed his chin in curiousity. "I wonder..." he started.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralp was running out away into a Velicraptor habitat. "Saps, the Warners will get eaten by a T-Rex and wont know what hit them." Ralph told himself. He paused when a small dinosaur appeared. "Hello." Ralph greeted. "Rawck!" the Velicraptor skrieched. It started raining. Than the Velicraptor ran around Ralph and scratched him up a bit. Than, before long, the dinosaur jumped on Ralph and it was all over. "DANG THOSE CREATUREOUS TRIO!" were his final words.

* * *

"Is he gonna be Ok?" Wakko asked. "He'll be fine." Rita responded. "Just kids... don't ever get out of the jeep. Any dinosaur can come at you and kill you. However, the one was a herbivore." she continued. "That means, they wont eat baaby sisters."Yakko assured Dot. "Phew and good. But I also hope we don't see a Tyranosouarus Rex." she said. "Don't worry we'll see one." Wakko said with an evil grin. "Good thing we have a 11, 000 volt fence." Rita cut in. 


	6. TRex Exhibit

Rita lead the trio back to the jeep. "So, all we gotta do is stay in the jeep and we wont get killed?" Yakko asked. Rita nodded. "Good enough for me." he continued. The ride contiued and more dinosaurs showed up. Yep, they were right in front of the tyranosaurus rex habitat. "Now, the T-Rex is a carnivore. This means he eats other dinosaurs but his kind. His head is 20 feet long. Our creature stands taller than 12 feet. Yet our dinosaur only arrived at the end of the Cretacious period." Rita said over the inercolm.

* * *

"Nurse, we can not let the children get killed on a test drive!" SnS complained. "Well, it's Ralph's fault and we all know it!" Rita faught. "Calm down. the volt fences will get it fixed and stuff." Hello Nurse said. Rita went over at her desk and sat down. She salked and mumbled little words that would not be to appropiate right now.

* * *

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die..." Dot told herself. "Will you just relax already?" Wakko said getting more bored by the time past. All little door was over by the fence. "I'm gonna go see if I see anything." Yakko told his siblings. He got out of the jeep...again. "COME BACK!" Wakko and Dot called. But he vanished. The dou looked at a puddle on the ground and saw it splash as something camer closer... 


	7. TRex Attack

"We...are...gonna...die." Dot said in a low voice to her brother. "I heard that if you don't make a sudden move or breathe in the present of a T-Rex, he'll sniff you and go away." Wakko added. The puddle continued to splash more and than Wakko and Dot looked behind them. "I do not see what I think I just see!' Dot paniced at her sight. "Where's Yakko?" Wakko asked Dot. He looked at his window and saw... the T-Rex's face. It roared. The T-Rex picked the jeep up and shook the siblings a little. He put the jeep in his mouth and sank his jaws in it. "THIS IS IT!" Dot screamed. "NO IT"S NOT!" Wakko assured. They were being squished under the motor and than the T-Rex dropped them. Gas was all over the two Warners and they were bawling their eyes out.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY SIBLINGS!" Yakko yelled holding a candle at the wild beast. The tyranosaurus rex roared. Yakko throw the stick away and the dinosaur chased after it. Yakko helped Dot and Wakko got out when he had time. "He's coming..." Wakko started than faded in a faint voice. Yakko manajed to slip out Dot, the youngest and ran while the T-Rex was coming back. "Come on, Wakko!" Dot called back. There was no response.

Yakko and Dot slipped and the fenceand left the T-Rex alone in the open with the seemingly dead Wakko. The giant dinsosaur looked at the crushed jeep and rubbed his chin. He did not see the Warner left behind because his fur blended with the gas. He turned and somehow his tail flinged to a nearby tree by the fence where Yakko and Dot were. The last thing thr T-Rex did was looked down at Yakko and Dot and roared very loudly.


	8. Rescueing Wakko

Dot nearly fainted of seeing her dead brother flung into a tree with a jeep but Yakko helped her up. "Stay put." he said. "I'm going to see what happened." he continued.

* * *

Yakko climbed into the tree and up to the high top. He looked into the jeep and saw his brother. "Wakko," he called. The seemingly dead body rose it's head up. "He's alive!" Yakko called back to Dot cheerfully. "Help," asqueaky voice said. Through every crushed tire and chair, Yakko made it to the other Warner to get out. "I can't move." Wakko said panting. He was bleeding all over and his face was red and black because of the gas. He didn't even look like he was something that Yakko or Dot were. Yakko lifted Wakko on his shoulder and scurried out.

The oldest took a long vine and wrapped it around the middle child. He put him down gently put than... a branch snapped. The jeep was now swaying back and forth while the next branch snapped after the next. If by instinct, Yakko began to run down the branches that were left. The jeep started moving closer and than was zooming down the tree after Yakko. "Jump!" Dot called. almost 14 ft to the ground Yakko jumped and the jeep didn't crush him.

Dot took it opon herself to clean her brother with llarge leaves. Wakko soon became better but still had alot of of cuts and was still puking gas. Let them face it: the Warner children were exhausted and they knew it. Cuts, broawses, and giant gas stains. How could they survive and eave this dinosaur habitat hell ground?

Disclimer: Will Wakko live? Will even one Warner leave alive? Some people have to make sacrafices. Keep reading to find out.


	9. Trying to Escape

"Oh no, not again." The nurse cried. "They left the jeep again!" she continued. "No they didn't." Rita corrected. "It's not malfunctioning." she added. "What do you mean it's not malfunctioning!" SnS asked. "It got tore up." Rita replied.

* * *

"How are we gonna get out of this, Yakko?" Dot asked her older brother. "I mean: Wakko's dieing, we're all starving and it's getting hot!" she added. "I"M NOT DIEING!" Wakko protest. "Sibs settle down. I know Wakko is perfectly fine, and Dot, what do youthink we are looking for and trying to do?"Yakko said in a calm voice.

Soon everyone heard a what sounded like a stampead in the distance. "Okkay, it's seems like we have a stampead of some kind a tan dinosaur coming this way with a pack." Yakko said not really caring. "Please tell me they're herbivores." Dot pleaded. "Not this time." Wakko responded. The trio hid underneath a largelog next to a boulder for the fued to past. Than there was more stomping. The reason the tan small dinosaurs were running...was because of the T-Rex...

"We need to make a run for it while Mr. Biggy is occupied." the oldest panted. "No, we're not!" Dot said in a state of shock. Yakko grabbed Wakko and Dot's hand and ran as fast as he could. Wakko was in pain because there was a big cut of the top of his hand. The trio under trees and even up one near a gate. "We'll be safe for now up here." Yakko tired out. The three plopped down and went to sleep.


	10. Trying to Escape part 2

The evening the Warners woke up it seemed a beauty to the brothers...not Dot. "Get away! Get away!" Dot shrieked at a dinopsaur who came to the tree for some leaves. "Relax why don't cha?" Wakko screamed getting annoyed. "I bet you know what that sign means now." Yakko pointed out. "Yeah." Wakko moaned. "But I just wanna get out!" he continued. The three Warners looked over at the gate, "I think we have an idea." they said in unicen.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Rita shouted. "The children are gonna die or are." she continued. "Relax, there is possibly away we can save them." Hello Nurse calmed. Rita was breathing very heavily. No one may not have noticed, but after the Warner's parents died, Rita and Runt took it opon themselves to be the best parents they can be. "Why?" Rita whispered to herself starting to get teary eyed.

"I have an idea!" The Dr said excitidly. "All the volts are shut down but if we put them back up, all the dinosaurs in the habitats that are carnivores will die!" he continued. "And Rita, you can put them back up!" Hello Nurse added cheerfully.

* * *

"Keep climbing Dot." Yakko called up. The Warners were now cautiously climbing the big shut down 11,000 volt fence. "I'm gonna be so glad when I get out of here." Wakko said finally starting to relax. "What do I do when I get to the top?" Dot called down to her brothers. "Wait for us!" They replied. When all three Warners got to the top, they turned the other way.

* * *

Rita was now running quickly to a control room. On her way there she sung a hopeful song to herself:

_**Near, far, wherever you are,  
I believe that, the heart... does go on.  
Once, more, you open the door,  
And you're here, in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on.**_

She ran even if she had a cramp. Working in this place for almost a month she kinda got the route down. Rita finall reached the control thing. Everything right now was shut down and they were gonna put it back on.

"System check, microphone check, railway check, sound system check..."

* * *

Yakko and Dot were already off the fence when a beeping noise went off...but it couldn't be Wakko was only half way there! "Keep going Wakko!" Yakko and Dot yelled at the top of their lungs. "What?" Wakko asked. But it was to late, a shock made him fall 30ft off the ground.

* * *

"Fence check!" Rita finished. 


	11. The Cost of Freedom

Wakko fell to the ground in no response. "He's not breathing!" Yakko paniced "Whatare we gonna do!" Dot asked in shock. The two heard growling behind them and saw two velicraptors. All ofa sudden Rita came out to Yakko hopping cheerfully but all he had to say was," GO!" Rita's expressian changed as they entered a control room with the unconsious Wakko, the working Dot, and the pushing the door so Velicraptors can't get in Yakko and Rita.

"What do I do?" Dot asled starting to cry. "Type 'jurrasic' in the adress bar, than click how to kill robots, than introduction, and than click shut down!" Rita instructed. Dot couldn't stop thinking about her brother during this process. In fact, she was beginning to think she was gonna die. Why did Dr. SnS want them to leave so much? Why didn't he tell themv if he wanted them to leave, because, they would've left...except really depressed.

"There's no time!" yakko screamed. He ran to the computer and ordered Dot to take her brother and hide some place. Rita was still holding the door until she saw that they can open doors! But luckily, they failed on that so they went somewhere else.

* * *

Dot went into the ball room (don't ask me i just that of it) to hide with her still unconsious brother. Wakko finally woke up. "I saw it." he said. "What did you see?" Dot asked. "i saw Heaven." Wakko replied. "HE said that he'de let me go to save my family." he continued.

Just than Wakko hid his sister under a table. "They''re out there." Dot said missing a heart beat. The two Warners went back against the wall. "I am so costrophobic of dinosaurs." Dot said in shock. A dinosaur peeked it's head under the table with an evil smile. "AHHHHH!" The Warners screamed. They started to run and jumped in an airvent.

Dot and Wakko tried to find Yakko and Rita but they already found eachother now. "Thank goodness you guys are safe." Yakko said relieved. "Not likely!" Wakko corrected. They continued down an airevent. Right now, the only thing good was the rest of the dinosaurs were dead except for the Velicraptors.


	12. That's IT, Say, Sianara!

"The only way to go is the right portvalve!" Yakko instructed slipping on the medal and spots of blood. "Ugh! Where's the portvalve!" Wakko shorted in panic. "Who knows just take right and go left!" Dot insisted. "You can't!" Rita stated. "That will only put us back where we started!" she continued. THe four felt big pressure and yet weakness and content. Hey, it's not every day you get chased by two Velicraptors while in an airvent.

* * *

"They're waiting." Hello Nurse told Dr. SnS. "Just everyone calm down." the dr. said. "How are we gonna make them go bye bye?" Hello Nurse asked. They looked above their heads and saw a sword. All of a sudden, three creatures and a cat poured from the airvent. "Quick! they're coming back!" Rita said trying to hold the door with the three sibs.

Everybody took a deep breathe. Since neither Dr. SnS nor Hello Nurse could do it, they throw Yakko the sword. "I can't do it. They wont die!" Yakko said depressed. Hello Nurse and Rita kissed Yakko. "Now all of a sidden, I can!" he continued excitedly.

Everybody stood back and Yakko was about 3 feet away from the door with the sword in his hand. Wakko and Dot got ready to open it very slowly. For a while nothing happened...but than the Velicraptors charged in right at the one with the sword.

"Get to the roof!" He called. Everyone ran to the roof and left Yakko who would probably die.

* * *

"We're safe up here. And boy, is this really what Ralph wanted us to have?" Dr. SnS asked. "No, he wanted us to have it." Wakko and Dot said in unicen. "You poor children. Well, we have a phone up here and I'm calling for a helicoptor to come back." HN assured.

Everyone looked behind them when they saw the door to the roof's entrance and exit open. Out of it, popped a small white glove with several blood spots and scratches in other words...this person is a wreck! Than, in everybody's miracle, Yakko came out of the door looking proud yet terrified as some of his body parts bleeding slowly.

"You're alive!" everyone shouted. "You bet I am. I stabbed those things right in the heart...but that was after they clawed half my shirt off, and my gloves, and somewhere around my eye so now I look like Scar from TLK." Yakko replied."The good thing is we are on an island with endless meadows of lifeless dinosaurs and we're about to be rescued." Wakko said brighting up things. "Yeah, except the fact that that's very unusual and not something you wanna hang out on." Dot said.

"The helicoptors here! We are going home!" Dr. SnS yelped. Everybody loaded the vehivle while Yakko walked slowly remembering everything that happened: the short circuirting, t-rex attack, velicraptors, and running through airways? "I am very depressed at this place." Yakko said to Jurrasic Park. With that, he left.

* * *

"Everyone back!" Mindy greeted. "Yeah are you ok? You look sorta, sorta-" Slappy started. "Believe me. I don't wanna talk a word about for a long, long time, probably not even to my grand children." Yakko cut in.

Everyone: Wheal of mirality turn turn turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn. Rita: Never go near any type of dinosaur or it will kill you. Boy that figures.


End file.
